<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lust and Loathing by timaeusIncestified (thymelord)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758257">Lust and Loathing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymelord/pseuds/timaeusIncestified'>timaeusIncestified (thymelord)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(sorta) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Crying, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Enemies to Lovers, Incest, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:13:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymelord/pseuds/timaeusIncestified</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dave Strider leads a coup against John and becomes the new Music Society president, John vows to learn the art of electro to one-up him. (Un)fortunately, he accidentally picks Dave's brother to be his tutor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Strider/Dirk Strider, Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider, Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/John Egbert, Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/John Egbert/Dave Strider, John Egbert/Dave Strider, John Egbert/Dirk Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lust and Loathing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i never know whether to tag him as dirk strider or beta dirk strider hhh </p><p>also i chose not to use warnings because john and dave are 17 which isn't underage where i am but is in some places so uhh yeah</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John Egbert was tempted to kill that fucking <em>coolkid </em>in cold blood.</p><p>The saga had begun around a month ago. Their high school didn’t have a strong music program, so John had taken upon himself to create the school’s first music society. He’d convinced quite a few of his pals to join: Jade, Feferi, Nepeta, Tavros, Jake.</p><p>But then Dave motherfucking Strider had caught wind of it, and John’s brief reign was over.</p><p>The Music Society wasn’t even in its infancy when Dave joined, it was in its gestation period. Being the founder of the society didn’t mean that he was automatically the president, but through machinations John doesn’t quite understand, Dave manages to get the principal to vote rather than the members.</p><p>And of course the principal voted for Dave, because he was more confident, more popular – although the principal would never admit to the second -  so could run the society more efficiently.</p><p>John had stormed into the principal’s office and given him a piece of his mind, which disproved the teacher’s theory that he was a shrinking violet, but also got him suspended for a week.</p><p>Fast forward two weeks later, and John had decided to lower himself to learning the sort of ‘sick beats’ Dave played, ready to challenge him for the crown. If he beat Dave in a contest, even the principal couldn’t claim that he wasn’t qualified to run the society.</p><p>On the web, he’d only found one potential teacher, a certain Dirk S. Following his lead, John had also identified himself by only his first name and last initial.</p><p>Dirk lives in a high-rise apartment in the middle of town, a nice place that wasn’t quite the rich kids’ playground, but wasn’t in the run-down part of town either. He knocks on the door, and to his chagrin, the first thing that John notices is that Dirk is extremely, almost <em>obscenely </em>attractive. Not as though that does anything for John, of course; he’s not a homosexual, after all. It’s merely an observation, as distracting as that observation may be.</p><p>~</p><p><em>Shit, </em>thinks Dirk. <em>The kid’s fucking adorable. </em></p><p>He’s got buck-teeth that cause his lips to rest in a pretty little pout, bright lapis lazuli eyes, and thick ebony hair. “John?” he asks, nonchalant.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s right,” beams John.</p><p>“How old are ya, kid?” Dirk asks before he can stop himself.</p><p>John’s brow creases in confusion for a second, and then he smiles. “Seventeen. Why’d you ask?”</p><p>“Just wanna see how much I can swear in front of you. Come on in,” he says, stepping aside. John brushes against him as he enters, and Dirk feels a sweet, illicit thrill go through him. He has to tell himself to pipe the fuck <em>down, </em>because even though the age of consent in Texas is seventeen, the kid’s still a <em>kid, </em>and he’s more than twice Dirk’s age, and he’s probably not even into men.</p><p>But when the kid – <em>John – </em>looks up at him coyly from his lashes, and then jerks his head back as though embarrassed he got caught, it’s hard to tamp down his arousal. <em>Really </em>hard.</p><p>No pun intended.</p><p>“So, on Craigslist you said you could already play the piano?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah, I can.”</p><p>“You can give me a demonstration. In here.” Dirk pushes the door open to his bedroom, and looks around to see John hovering uncertainly in the threshold. He raises a questioning eyebrow.</p><p>“In your bedroom?” he says.</p><p>“Yeah, all my instruments are in there.” He smirks. “Why? Worried I’ll jump you?”</p><p>John glows bright red. “N-no, of course not.” He steps quickly inside, sitting at the keyboard. “I guess you want a demonstration, huh?”</p><p>Dirk inclines his head.</p><p>He isn’t  sure what he was expecting; hardly chopsticks, but perhaps a slightly imperfect rendition of a popular Chopin or a shitty pop song.</p><p>He certainly hadn’t been expecting <em>this. </em></p><p>It starts off relatively unremarkable. The intro is pretty but simple, although John plays it without hesitation. After a few bars, though, the melody becomes more complex, rising to a multilayered confection that cascades over him like a waterfall. It’s melancholy, and it’s haunting, and it might just be the most beautiful thing Dirk has ever heard.</p><p>After John plays his final note, Dirk stares at him in silence for a moment that seems like an eternity. He’s never been more thankful for his shades, because he can actually feel tears beginning to prick at the corner of his eyes. John shifts in his chair, those unreasonably cute teeth worrying at his bottom lip. “Well?” he finally says. “What did you think?”</p><p>“That was – kid, that was fuckin’ incredible.”</p><p>John flushes again, a small smile gracing his mouth. “U-uh, thank you.”</p><p>“So since you can already play, I assume you just wanna learn the tech?”</p><p>“Yeah. And maybe practicing pop compositions, since I usually play classical.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, that reminds me. Who composed that piece you just played?”</p><p>“Uh, it was me, actually.”</p><p>“Fuck off,” says Dirk reflexively. “<em>Seriously?” </em></p><p>“Y-yeah.”</p><p>“Kid. You’re a fucking genius.”</p><p>John looks positively effulgent with delight. “Gee, thanks Dirk!” He shuffles his feet, somehow managing to become even redder. He tilts his head, regarding him. “Do you always wear those shades?”</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>“I know another guy who always wears shades. He’s such a tool. I’m sure you’re not, though,” he adds quickly. </p><p>Dirk smiles, slow and sly. “Dave?”</p><p>“Yeah, that’s r-“ John stops, and his eyes widen in sudden, horrified realisation. “Oh shit, he’s your brother, isn’t he? Shit, I’m sorry –“</p><p>“You’re sorry, huh?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m really –“</p><p>“So make it up to me.”</p><p>“Sure, what do you want me to do?”</p><p>“You can suck my cock.”</p><p>~</p><p>John blinks at him, positive he’s misheard. “Wh-what?”</p><p>Dirk’s smile turns predatory. “I think you heard me.” He spreads his legs slightly, drawing subtle attention to the bulge in his crotch.</p><p>John’s aware of himself trembling minutely. His skin is ultra-sensitive, the brush of his clothes against his skin like barbed wire. Dirk’s gorgeous mouth is tilted in a smirk; the bastard wears arrogance extremely well, and sucking his dick suddenly seems like the best idea anyone’s ever had.</p><p>He drops to his knees, and Dirk’s lips part in surprise. <em>Oh fuck, </em>John thinks. Had he been joking? Was he going to beat him up? John should have guessed; he’s so hot he could get anyone he wants, why the hell would he be interested in a lame, goofy kid like him?</p><p>Dirk puts his hand on John’s shoulder, coaxing him further forward until John’s nose is inches from his groin, and <em>fuck, </em>Dirk’s definitely hard.</p><p>“You don’t have to,” says Dirk quietly. “You can walk out. I’m not going to make you.”</p><p><em>I wish you would. </em>The thought comes to John unbidden, and he wonders where the everloving fuck that came from. Dirk slowly slides off his shades, staring down at him, and John realises with sudden terror that he’d said it out loud.</p><p>“Oh yeah?” breathes Dirk, and takes off John’s glasses before grabbing him by the hair, shoving John’s face in his crotch. John makes a muffled, wordless shout as Dirk rubs his clothed cock over John’s face, and then lets go. John pants for breath, and seized with sudden confidence, John yanks down his pants, and he gives a sharp inhale when he realises Dirk was going commando. John gives his glans an experimental lick, and Dirk’s hands clench on the chair. He looks up to find Dirk’s mouth pressed together, trembling with the effort, his eyes closed. John seals his mouth around his shaft, sliding down halfway, gaze never leaving Dirk’s face. Dirk’s hand twists in his hair, pulling him closer to the base. John chokes, and a low groan finally escapes Dirk’s lips. Tears begin to gather in John’s eyes, and Dirk lets go. John gasps for breath, spittle running down his chin, and he doesn’t think he’s ever been harder in his life.</p><p>~</p><p>Dirk knows he should feel like a lecherous creep, but instead something dark and vicious rears up inside him as he looks at John’s tear-stained face. He hops off the chair and grabs him by the arm, throwing him to the bed. He yelps, staring up at him as he climbs on top of him, pinning his wrists above his head. There’s fear in his eyes, and Dirk’s cock throbs. He leans down to whisper in John’s ear. “You’re gonna regret insulting my brother, bitch.”</p><p>John whines quietly, shifting beneath him, and his erection presses into Dirk’s thigh. He stills a moment, then crashes his mouth down on John’s. He responds immediately, tongue flicking inside his mouth, and Dirk’s hips grind downwards. John flings his arms around him, gripping his back. “Dirk! Oh fuck, Dirk...”</p><p>“Are you sorry yet?” growls Dirk.</p><p>“No,” gasps John. “I’m not. You’re gonna have to try harder.”</p><p>Dirk’s eyes flash, and he slaps him; lightly, as though testing the waters. John gasps, hands tightening on him. “You like that?”</p><p>“Yeah,” whines John, hips writhing. “God, <em>Dirk...”</em></p><p>“You’re such a horny little thing,” murmurs Dirk, mouthing at his neck. “Do you open your legs like this for every man who comes along?”</p><p>“N-no, this is my first... my first time...”</p><p>“<em>Really?” </em>purrs Dirk. “Should I be gentler?”</p><p>“<em>No,” </em>says John emphatically.</p><p>Dirk’s hands go to John’s waistband, shimmying off his jeans. John’s turgid cock juts against him, and he whimpers. “Do you want me?” Dirk breathes.</p><p>“Yes,” moans John.</p><p>“Say it.”</p><p>“W-what?”</p><p>“I want you to say it. Go on. What do you want me to do to you?”</p><p>“I-I... I don’t know how to do dirty talk...”</p><p>“Just say it. I won’t let you come until you do.”</p><p>John bites his lip. “I-I, yeah, okay. I-I... want you, I want... I <em>need -</em>” He swallows, staring up at him. “I need you to fuck me. I need your thick cock in me, need your load filling me up, dripping down my thighs...”</p><p>“Good boy,” says Dirk, and John preens at the praise. He flips John onto his stomach, and John spreads his legs eagerly. “Wait there, babyboy. I’ll get the lube.”</p><p>When Dirk returns, John’s pumping an index finger inside him, and is in the process of adding another with Dirk grabs his wrist and pins it above his head. “Naughty boy. Did I tell you that you could touch yourself?”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” says John. “Suppose you’ll have to punish me, huh?”</p><p>“You’re damn right.” He drizzles lube between his buttocks, and John wriggles, thrusting his ass into the air.</p><p>“I’ve stretched myself enough, please, just <em>take me –“ </em></p><p>Dirk does, driving into him hard, and John screams. <em>“Dirk!” </em>He’s so loud that Dirk’s positive his neighbours can hear, and for some reason that heightens his libido even further, knowing that they can hear John’s beautiful noises and know that Dirk was railing him within an inch of his life.</p><p>“Harder,” moans John. “God, harder, please, you won’t hurt me, I promise, I – <em>ah, God, yes!” </em></p><p>“You’re so fuckin’ tight,” growls Dirk. “So fuckin’ pretty.”</p><p>John’s making a series of incoherent noises, and he suddenly lets out his longest, loudest cry yet, legs spasming, his ass convulsing around Dirk. This pushes him over the edge, and his seed pulses into him. John makes a satisfied noise as Dirk slips out, and he flops over onto his back, peering at Dirk through half-lidded eyes. He puts two fingers inside him, the gesture sending a weak jolt of lust through Dirk’s overstimulated cock. He lets out a soft whine as John licks the cum off his fingers greedily.</p><p>“My darling boy,” murmurs Dirk. “Thank God you hate my brother, or we may never have met.”</p><p>John laughs, and sits up, circling his arms loosely around Dirk’s waist. “I’m hungry,” says John. “You got snacks?”</p><p>“Yeah, come on.” Dirk disengages himself from John, putting on a robe and throwing another one to John before picking him up bridal style, feeling as giddy as a teenager with a crush. He carries him through to the kitchenette, pressing a kiss to his forehead.</p><p>“Yo, can you tell your boyfriend not to be so fuckin’ loud?” drawls a voice from behind them.</p><p>Dirk whips around, and Dave’s self-satisfied smirk drops when he sees who’s in his brother’s arms. “What the <em>fuck? </em>Egbert, what the fuck are you doing here?”</p><p>“I was fucking your brother,” says John. “Duh. Or rather, he was fucking me.” Dave’s shades are off for once, but his expression is still as unreadable as ever. “He’s an excellent fuck,” he adds.</p><p>“I know,” says Dave without inflection.</p><p>John doesn’t say anything for a moment, then jumps down from Dirk’s arms. “I know you’re just saying that to try and rile me.”</p><p>Dave quirks an eyebrow. “Am I?”</p><p>“Yeah, because you’re a dickhead.”</p><p>“Am I?”</p><p>They stare each other down, and then launch at each other. Dirk steps forward, alarmed, but then he realises they aren’t fighting.</p><p>They kiss as though they’re trying to bruise each other’s mouths, hands gripping and grasping. John crushes Dave against the wall, and Dave’s legs fly up, wrapping around John’s waist. Dirk has to admit that this new side of John, this angry, dark side of him, has got his cock perking up in interest. When they finally pull apart, Dave says, “Hey babe, are you going to keep standing there like a pervert or join in?”</p><p>John’s mouth goes slack. “You were – you were being serious? You...” His head whips between them. “You’re fucking?”</p><p>“Not right now, clearly, but we have been known to,” says Dirk.</p><p>“Oh my <em>god,” </em>says John. “Oh, fuck. Oh...” He surges forward, grabbing Dirk by the lapels and kissing him deeply. “God,” John moans into his mouth. “That’s so fucking hot. I should be disgusted, but I’m too horny to care.”  </p><p>“Yeah, this one’s an absolute nymphomaniac,” says Dirk.</p><p>“I can’t <em>help it,” </em>whines John petulantly. “You’re both so fucking <em>hot.” </em></p><p>“And you’re a slut,” snarls Dave, and Dirk slaps him hard.</p><p>“Don’t you fucking talk to him like that,” says Dirk. “Only I can talk to him like that. You understand?”</p><p>Dave ducks his head submissively. “I’m sorry, sir.”</p><p>John looks like he’s won the fucking lottery. “You’re a sub? <em>You? </em>Dave Strider is a <em>sub?” </em></p><p>“That wasn’t obvious by the way I liked you roughing me up back there?”</p><p>“You call that roughing you up? <em>This </em>is roughing up.” John’s hand goes to his throat, pinning him against the wall, and Dirk sucks in a breath; he’d seemed so submissive with him, and he hadn’t thought the kid had it in him.</p><p>Fucking hell, John was perfect enough already without being the switchiest switch to ever switch. Had God put the boy on this Earth specifically to torment him?</p><p>John holds Dave there until his face is almost as red as his irises, and then he lets go, causing Dave to slump to the floor, gasping for breath. Dirk’s rock hard again, which is a fucking marvel; he hasn’t had a refractory period this short for over a decade. He grabs John by the hips, pulling him backwards and grinding against that perky little butt. “Bet you wanna destroy him, huh?” Dirk murmurs against John’s ear. “Bet you wanna absolutely fuckin’ ruin that bitch.”</p><p>John hums in agreement, pushing back against him. “He looks like such a little slut. What does he like?”</p><p>“Who cares what he likes?” says Dirk, and Dave whines.</p><p>John chuckles, head falling backwards as Dirk mouths at the side of his neck. He pulls John back to the bedroom, Dave following at their heels like a very faithful, very horny lapdog. Dirk throws Dave down on the bed, grabbing a belt from the floor and looping it around Dave’s neck. Dirk strips off his shirt and pants, and smirks when he sees that Dave’s already hard. He nips at his earlobe, trailing a finger down his shaft.</p><p> “Let me,” says John, and Dirk shifts aside. John climbs on top of Dave, jerking him forward by the belt. Dave’s mouth parts, and John can’t help but notice his lips are redder than any other natural lips he’s ever seen.</p><p>John’s always thought Dave was attractive, but before all of this madness he’d thought that Dave was completely out of his league (and besides, he’d been trying to pretend he wasn’t interested in men), and after the Music Society debacle all he’d wanted to do was beat the shit out of him.</p><p>Now he wants to beat the shit out of him while simultaneously fucking the shit out of him, and since these actions are sanctioned by Dave’s scary big brother, well...</p><p>John kisses him, more gently than he’s originally intended. Dave’s lips move against his, and he must be a chronic lip balm user, because they are way too soft and supple. John pinches one of Dave’s nipples, twisting viciously, and Dave gives a sweet, soft sigh into his mouth, pressing further into him. John tugs harder at Dave’s makeshift leash. “Gonna make you pay for that little fucking coup of yours.”</p><p>“Wasn’t a coup,” says Dave breathily. “It was a democratic vote.”</p><p>“Bull<em>shit.” </em>John yanks the belt again, and Dave chokes, his eyes bulging.</p><p>Dirk’s lavishing attention on John’s neck again; he swears the guy has some kind of fetish for necks. Not that John was complaining.</p><p>The Striders must secrete some sort of aphrodisiac, because John’s never felt like this before. On a graph of the average seventeen year old boy’s libido, he’s pretty much at the summit of the bell curve, but now he feels absolutely fucking insatiable. Even though his last orgasm was less than half an hour ago, he’s achingly, uncomfortably hard.</p><p>He sits on his haunches, pulling Dave’s head down so his nose brushes against his cock, before pushing the crown of his member past his lips. John uses the belt to shove his head down until he feels the back of Dave’s throat. Dirk’s trained him well; he only gags a little, to John’s chagrin. He pulls nearly all the way out, and then slams back in as hard as he can, and <em>this </em>elicits a proper response. Dave struggles for breath, tears beginning to gather in his eyes.</p><p>“God, I fucking love you like this,” says Dirk against John’s neck, hands roaming over what seems like every inch of his skin as he watches John fucking Dave’s throat like he’s a toy, something inanimate that exists solely for John’s pleasure.</p><p>Tears are streaming down Dave’s radish-red cheeks, the most beautiful noises coming from him. Dirk whimpers into John’s ear, rocking his erection against him. “Take it,” Dirk hisses. “Fucking <em>take it, </em>slut.” John smirks, and tilts his head to kiss Dirk deeply, still thrusting into Dave’s throat.</p><p>Dave’s white-blond hair has turned a dark honey from the sweat on his temple, and when John happens to look down he sees that Dave’s still hard, the tip of his cock beginning to shine with pre-cum. His only warning that John was about to come was when he holds his head steady at the base of his shaft, and then his cum pulses down his throat. He swallows as much of it as he can, but some still drips down his chin. After he’s finished, John shoves him away carelessly, sending him sprawling across the mattress.</p><p>Dave pants, wiping the mess from his chin. Dirk looks down at him with a surprisingly fraternal look on his face, and they move towards each other as one, kissing tenderly. Dirk wraps his hand around their flushed cocks, pumping them quickly. “Bro,” moans Dave. “I love you.”</p><p>“Love you too, lil man.”</p><p>Dave’s hands tighten on Dirk’s back, and they release together, hips rocking. Dirk grabs a towel from the side, and is about to clean up their mess before John stops him, gently pushing Dave down and lapping up the Striders’ mingled fluids from Dave’s toned stomach.</p><p>“Gross,” says Dirk affectionately, and John laughs, snuggling in-between them.</p><p>“We gotta do this again,” says John.</p><p>“That won’t make me give up my position at the Music Society,” warns Dave.</p><p>“We’ll see.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>